Missing in History
by AmericanKittyKat
Summary: A songfic Sorta , about Prussia, Germany, and Austria. Mentioned AustriaXPrussia. Maybe a two shot if people review.


Disclaimer: Yes, bad song fic. Yay. Missing by Evanescence, and APH isn't mine. This is maybe a two shot. Maybe not.

Missing in history-

A gust of winds passed through the area, the green rye grass moving as a sea of nature. The sky was bright blue above, not a cloud in the sky. Trees dotted the expansive green sea, and rocks were poking out sparsely from the landscape. A male stood in the middle of the field. His lanky body wasn't swayed from the wind, only his hair and clothes whipped around relentlessly. His eyes were closed, protecting it from the violent silver hair. His pale skin looked even more bleached with the white suit that he wore. His mouth moved, with a smile, as if he was singing.

In that moment, a screech echoed and the figure held out his arms.

* * *

_Please, please forgive me,_

A blond haired man, sat stiffly at a oak desk, his hand flicking a pen across white papers. A blank serious stare was on the blue eyed man's face. It was silent in the room, but he wasn't completely alone. A silver haired man leaned against the door. He was relaxed, one foot on the ground, and the other placed on the door. "West." He smiled, but he received no answer or reaction from the other man. The silverette's smile was full of remorse.

_But I won't be home again._

"West, some day you'll understand. Some day you'll wake up and realize that I was here, and that day, you will cry for me." The silver man leaned over the desk, and reached his arm slowly over the blond's hand. The other still gave no notion that he saw or heard the other. "You can't see me." A small touch to the blond's hand, made the pale one's hand react. It grew paler, almost in a sick twisted child's drawing of vines, and started to break away like a mixture of sand and smoke. The pale watched with soft red eyes as he slowly reached back. "You cannot feel me."

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

"Take care of yourself, West. I can't do it anymore. The awesomeness is going." A smile crossed the Prussian's face as he walked around the desk and embraced the blond nation and chuckled darkly, as his body started to wisp away. "You be strong, Ludwig. You are Germany, you will not fall." A hand ghosted through Ludwig's hair, as the Prussia kissed the top of his head. "Good bye Brother."

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

The Prussian's arms started to wisp away at his elbows, slowly crawling like a predatory spider coming to play with it's food before killing. Cruel. Decisive. Heartless. Prussia rested his head on top of the blonds' as he finally faded away completely, in a burst of silver colored ashes. The blond kept flicking his hand across documents, signing his name. He looked up for a second, and then to the ceiling. He growled, before signing more papers with more seriousness.

_"Isn't something missing?"_

* * *

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

Piano keys rang out loudly in the white themed mansion. A tall man with brown hair, sat on a black piano bench humming along with the music. He was wearing glasses, his eyes closed in relaxation. A strand of hair stuck up wildly from his head, and it bobbed with the music. Prussia stood behind him with a smile on his face. "Roddy~" He grinned, but he received no response. The red eyed man frowned, but walked forward, placing his hands over the Austrian's eyes.

_You forgot me long ago._

"Time for me to go, Roddy. You'll jump for joy, spin in a circle, and make a concert knowing the awesome me is gone." A sobbing laugh tore from the former nation. "Then, you won't even know I was gone. After all, you liked that. When I didn't come around, or bother you…or tried to invade your Vital Regions." A sad chuckle as he pulled back his slowly disappearing hands.

_Am I that unimportant...?_

"I am unimportant to you, but now that I'm out of your life, I want you to live happily. I do like you, you damn priss. Not that you would care." A small blow to the bobbing Mariazell, and the Prussian stepped back a second, admiring the still playing nation. A small move and the paler man hovered his hand over one of the playing hands. "I want you to be safe, like West. No matter if you want to be safe or not." Two fingers traced the top of the Roderich's hand.

_Am I so insignificant...?_

"Don't worry." He breathed. "You'll be happier without me here." He leaned his head in the crook of the man's shoulder. He kissed Austria's neck and traces his fingers across the other's jaw line. "Goodbye, Roderich. I'll miss you, pansy ass. Hope you have a good life. Idiot." A small kiss to the cheek and the red eyed nation turned around with a turmoil filled expression as he started to fade away. He stopped suddenly and turned around, a smile on his face. "How I wish to hear the same from you…" And he was gone, red eyes not staring anymore.

_Isn't something missing?_

The Prussian was ignored from the brown haired man, as he finished his song. He was completely forgotten, and not even realized. Thin fingers thumbed through the music book on the resting on the piano, to coming to another piece. A smile rose from the brown haired man, his blue-violet eyes brightening momentarily. He settled down again and started to play a beautiful melody.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

The scene was of Germany when he was a child nation and Prussia when he took care of him. A smile was tacked on the red eyed man's face. Soon it switched to Prussia on the ground bleeding, protecting a older Germany.

_You won't try for me, not now._

A picture of Austria and Prussia that was spotted and frayed from age was sitting quietly in the frame. Prussia was jumping at Austria, and Austria was ignoring him. The picture suddenly tore in half.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

The picture from before, was now on the ground. The Prussian half was trampled, torn, and grayed. It was dying.

_I'm all alone._

Footsteps paused and the moonlight illuminated Prussia standing by himself in a forest. His skin was pale, and his eyes were darker then normal. A long scratch ran from his forehead to his chin, bleeding profusely. However, he was grinning wider than ever.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_

* * *

_

_Please, please forgive me,_

Prussia raced across the grounds, trying his best to ignore his fallen troops in the nation. He was going to see him one last time as a nation. No matter what the priss thought of him. A small smile was on his face, as he watched the Austrian from far.

_But I won't be home again._

The Prussian smiled, patting the blond child. Handing him a duplicate of the cross he held so dear, he hugged the confused blond. He didn't understand, and to be honest, Gilbert didn't either.

_I know what you do to yourself,_

The silverette looked upset as he stared at his over worked brother. Pushing him up onto the couch, the red eyed man resisted the urge to burn all the paperwork that his brother's boss gave him. The sleeping blond just mumbled something and went back to sleep, as his brother finished all the work for his brother.

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

The Prussian looked in a room, seeing the Austrian perched on a windowsill. His face was in deep thought, and he looked upset. The Prussian stood in plain view, his mouth drew in a deep frown. Roderich didn't know he was coming or here. The Prussian called his name, but the other nation didn't answer. Gilbert left without saying anything else.

_"Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?"_

_

* * *

_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

Prussia was sitting on top of his horse, a gun shot wound to the shoulder. A grim smile was on his shoulder, as he looked at his enemies. They were never seen again, since the monster got them.

_You won't try for me, not now._

Germany and Austria ignored him, as they chatted together, and the Prussian grew slightly angry at them, but then smiled. He turned around and left, the two men let him leave.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

Two small blue eyes stared up trustingly at Prussia and he smiled. "You're free now. You wanted to go, now go." He pushed the other nation softly, and started to walk away with a frown on his face.

_I'm all 't someone missing me?_

* * *

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

Prussia panted softly, holding his arm gently. Blood was gushing out of the wound, and he was feeling weak. He cursed and tried to stop the bleeding. His skin slowly started to fill in, as if someone was coloring it with a children's crayon. It soon stopped bleeding, much to the Prussian's relief. Blood was crusted around his hands and arm. He chuckled, before bursting in mad laughter.

_Knowing you don't care._

A coy smile was all that was needed to deceive Germany and his friends. Prussia did it many times during the time he was living. He couldn't help it. He knew they didn't care.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

He was a nation, his brother Germany, and his friend Austria. This was a cruel sick joke wasn't it?

_I'll wake without you there,_

Prussia woke up again, and no one was there beside him. He smiled sadly and curled into himself. There was no one for him anymore.

_Isn't something missing?Isn't something..._

_

* * *

_

The cry of the Prussian nation was heard as he collapsed alone. He was dying, fading away, and he was alone. After all, he was a nation. And nations sometimes don't deserve anyone else.


End file.
